How could you?
by Hey.Mister17
Summary: im new so give me suggestions thanx!Find out what happens to Stephanie when she meets a new friends and is cought Shoplifting But i didnt do it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It is finally the beginning of the year and Stephanie can't wait to start grade eight. She even had outfits picked out for the whole week!

She ran downstairs into the kitchen where Joey was making breakfast.

-Good morning Steph, how do you like your eggs?

-Um..scrambled please!

-You excited about your first day in grade eight?

-Very! I hope I am with all my friends though.

-Even if you aren't you'll make new ones

-Yah I guess

Just then Danny came downstairs,

-Stephanie what are you wearing?

-Nothing!

-What do you mean nothing? You are wearing tight pants, almost your whole belly is showing, and I haven't seen you wear that much make up in my whole life! I didn't even know you wore make up!

-But dad I need to make a good impression! This is grade 8 we are talking about!

-Well, I think you would make a better impression if you were fully dressed! Now go change please!

-But, fine!

And Stephanie stomped off with a sigh. At that very moment Rebecca came down with Michelle,

-Ok I am going to take Michelle to school, it's police man week, they are going to get a badge and a pad of "tickets"

-Oh that sounds like fun! Bye Michelle,

Then Danny kissed Michelle and sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Joey with a funny look on his face.

-What are you making?

-Eggs you want some?

-Sure, sunny side up

-Coming right up!

Then he yelled,

-Staphanie your eggs are ready!

-ok,ok I'm coming.

After they were all done eating breakfast, including Jesse and DJ, Danny drove the girls to school.

Grade 8 wasn't anything like Steph imagined! No one was in her class, the teachers were much more stricked then in grade 7. But she listened to Joey's advice, she was determined to make new friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

NOTE-Im kinda new at this so help me out, give me suggestions, cuz I am going to try to improve on my next story!-thanx

After 3rd period Stephanie pulled out her new baby blue lunch box. She looked inside,

-Yes! Tuna sandwich!

Then someone walked over to her desk to see what was going on.

-You like Tuna?

She asked.

-I love it! How about you?

-I love it too! That is so cool! I wonder what else we have in common.

-What is your name?

-Arianna, but I don't like that name, you can call me Anne.

-Cool, my name is Stephanie

-That's cool.

Stephanie and Anne talked for a while and then they were instant friends, Stephanie had found out that Anne had moved in just down the street. Everyday after school they would go to Anne's house for lemonade and a snack, while they did their homework together. Staphanie was so happy. Joey was right she would make new friends!

Later on, about a week after school started Anne invited Stephanie to go shopping with her and her mom.

-Oh please daddy can I go?

-That depends

-On what?

-Well first of all do you have any money?

-Yes

-Is her mom going with you?

-Yes

-Well I guess it wouldn't be to bad. When are you going?

-Tomorrow after school

-What about your homework, Stephanie I told you, you have to keep your grades up if you want to do fun things with you friends!

-But, it's a Friday, I have the whole weekend and I promise I'll do it right after shopping!

-Alright, but don't buy too much

-Ok I won't

Just like that Stephanie grabbed her jacket and headed for Anne's house.

NOTE-I don't know should I make the chapters longer? please tell!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

NOTE: Someone told me to use quotes so I'm going to try it out and see what happens.

The next day, the day Stephanie and Anne were going shopping; Stephanie sat at the table day dreaming. Just then Michelle walked downstairs,

"Hey mister! No day dreaming allowed at the table! 1 ticket for you!"

Just then DJ came walking down the stairs,

"Ah man! I have a 'practise' exam today, I'm gonna flunk!"

"That's one 1 ticket for you too. No whining now move!"

"Joey!" DJ whined again, for help.

"Hey Michelle come here and help me with breakfast"

"You got it, dude" She said with a thumbs up, then she walked over to see what she was going to cook.

Danny now walked into the kitchen. He looked at Steph and asked,

"You're going shopping today right?"

"Yup!"

"ok then be careful."

Stephanie went to school, and she couldn't believe her day, it just got better and better! She had a substitute for math, so they got to play games all period. Then she found out she got an A on her English test, and her science teacher gave them all candy for being so good yesterday. For lunch she had leftovers of her favourite, and she couldn't stop giggling with Anne at recess.

When school ended for the weekend, Stephanie dropped her bag at home and Anne picked her up. They were off to the mall.

"O my God! Stephanie you have to try this on it is so cute!"

Anne pointed out a cute tank top.

"O all right"

When Steph was done changing and had looked at the shirt for a while she said,

"Too bad I can't afford it."

"Of coarse you can," Anne insisted.

"No its $30 I only have $25"

"Yah but you can always use the five finger discount"

"You mean stealing!?"

"Shhh! Keep it down will ya? Anyways it's not that bad I do it all the time, come on, have some fun!"

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So much is going through Stephanie's mind right at that moment. Did her friend really want her to conceder stealing? She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to lose her new friend. She thought some more…Maybe she could give the money to the store later, by saying keep the change. Maybe not.

"Um… I don't know,"

"Come on Steph its one shirt, what harm could it do?"

A lot Stephanie thought to herself, if her dad found out that she stole a shirt he would be disappointed! Steph could see his face.

"No I can't!"

"But you really want the shirt right?"

"Yes but I still can't steel it"

"Ok, I could take it for, that way it wasn't really you, you know?"

"you would do that for me?"

"what are friends for?"

"OK I guess"

They giggled all the way home, but something still didn't feel right, Stephanie hadn't stolen anything, but she let her friend steel for her. When they got home Steph ran straight to her room, and when her dad asked what she bought, she simply said,

"Nothing,"

But when Stephanie heard her dad say how proud he was of her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She burst out into tears trying to explain what she did and how wrong it was. Danny gave her the face that Stephanie had seen back at the store. All he could say was,

"How could you?"

And left to his room thinking of what he was supposed to do. This had never happened before, Stephanie was the one who followed the rules, and she had never done anything like this before! This is almost as bad as the time DJ thought she was fat! Danny needed to have some thinking time, this was too much too take in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Danny came downstairs to talk to Stephanie.

-Stephanie, come here for a minute.

Great, Stephanie thought. A lecture and she didn't even do anything!

-Yes dad?

-I need to know why you stole.

Just then Michelle came into the room.

-One ticket for you, no private conversations.

-Michelle this private!

-What did I just tell you?

Then she walked up to Michelle.

-Hey Mister! You get 3 tickets for stealing. One more and you're arrested!

-Whatever Michelle!

Joey came down, was there any privacy in this house thought Stephanie.

-I'm taking Michelle to Kara's house. She mad a new friend today at school.

-That's great! Have fun Michelle.

Then Danny focused his attention on Stephanie again.

-How could you do this Steph?

-I didn't do it!

-Yah, but you got your friend to, it's just as bad!

-But she told me to!

-She told you to?

-Yes she told me to live a little, then I told her no, so then she told me that she would do it for me, then I said well… and then she said that way you don't get in trouble, then I said really? And then she said what are friends for? I said are you sure, and she said COME ON!!! So I said well I guess it would be ok…

-Ok ok, I don't need a play by play,

Groaned Danny and he stood up.

-I guess I am going to have to talk to Anne's parents.

-No! Dad please, don't do that! I'll return the shirt, and it will be back to normal!

-Oh you are going to return the shirt alright! You are going to give it to the manager himself, with an apology. But Anne is going with you.

-But she will get mad at me!

Danny sat back down.

-Steph if a friend gets mad at you for doing the right thing, especially if your dad makes you do it, then is she really a friend?

-I guess not…

Later on that day Danny took Steph to the mall to meet up with Anne and her furious parents. As they got closer Stephanie could here them talking,

-I can't believe I have a thief as a daughter!

-Mom! I only steal candy!

-You just stole a shirt!

No, Steph did that!

-I am appalled with your attitude today; once we get home you are grounded for a month1

-But-

Stephanie and Anne apologized to the manager of the store. After that they weren't friends anymore but Stephanie found friends who did the right thing. They didn't steal, they didn't hurt anybody, and they still had fun!


End file.
